Okinasai, Sasukekun!
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Membangunkan Sasuke di pagi hari adalah kegiatan yang membuat jantung Hinata mendadak berdetak dengan tidak normalnya. SasuHina. Romance fluppy, one shoot. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Hinata. R&R! Fict Collab with Amai Yuki.


Hyuuga Hinata meneguk ludah. Membuka pintu kamar dengan hiasan pintu berupa papan bertuliskan "DILARANG MASUK" besar-besar, Hyuuga Hinata memasuki kamar yang didominasi hitam-biru.

Perlahan, Hinata melihat sesosok tubuh menggelung dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Berjalan perlahan, Hyuuga Hinata dengan takut-takut mengguncangkan bahu orang yang ada di kamar itu setelah memanggil nama orang itu dengan sangat pelan.

Pemuda di depannya ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sepermainannya sejak kecil yang baru kembali dari luar negeri dan tampaknya pemuda dengan rambut hitam agak kebiruan itu masih tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya, tak menyadari atau tak peduli bahwa dirinya harus segera bangun atau dia akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas sebentar.

Ini pagi keduanya menjalankan tugas atau amanat yang diberikan oleh Mikoto-_basan_ kepadanya.

Membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

**Kumpulan fict pendek**

**okinasai, ****Sasuke**_**-kun**_**!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : **

**Gak Jelas banget critanya. Settingnya selalu pagi hari, dan ini beneran ROMANCE tanpa Hut/comfort! #Banzai**

**Standar Warning diterapkan di sini, minnasan**

**.**

**Kolaborasi dengan Amai Yuki-chan**

**Makasih udah collab ama saya, amai-chan… m(_ _)m**

**Happy reading...**

**Semoga Fict pendek ini gak begitu mengecewakan... :D**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari. Udara yang sejuk dan menggigit, awan-awan berarak riang di atas sana, orang-orang keluar dari rumah masing-masing untuk memulai aktifitas mereka yang beragam. Di sudut kota, di sebuah rumah mungil namun nyaman, Hyuuga Hinata, dengan tas yang ditekan di dada dan wajah mengkerut, berdiri setengah berjongkok beberapa senti dari ranjang yang masih ditiduri seorang pemuda seusianya.

_Baiklah... Kali ini tidak akan gagal lagi!_Serunya bersemangat. Tentu saja gadis itu berseru di dalam hati. Mana mungkin kan gadis pemalu macam Hyuuga Hinata akan berseru dengan lantang di pagi hari, di rumah orang pula?

Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata kemudian mendelik ke arah seseorang, seorang pemuda yang masih saja tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Mendekat satu langkah, gadis itu kembali menyemangati dirinya lagi. Dia harus menjalankan amanat yang diberikan oleh ibu dari pemuda di depannya ini. Harus.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_."

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan nada sangat lirih. Tangan kanannya yang mungil terulur menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menepuknya sekali dengan takut-takut.

"_O__kinasai_, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata lirih. Namun, dengan suara sekecil itu, memangnya akan ada hasil? Jika ada, seharusnya ada sedikit pergerakan – entah menggeliat, atau membalik badan atau apapun – yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke karena mendengar sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya. Namun nyatanya tak ada reaksi dari pemuda yang mempunyai mata _onyx_ kelam itu. Sasuke masih tetap tertidur dengan damai, seolah tindakan Hinata yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya itu tidak dirasakan olehnya. Sasuke masih bergeming dengan posisi membelakangi gadis itu.

Melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Sasuke, Hinata kembali memaksakan dirinya berfikir bagaimana caranya membangunkan bungsu Uchiha yang memang paling susah untuk dapat bangun pagi. Sempat terbersit di otak Hinata untuk mengambil air dingin dari kamar mandi kemudian mengguyurkannya tepat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun Hinata segera menggeleng dan menolak mentah-mentah ide yang sebenarnya manjur tapi tidak menjamin keselamatan Hinata setelah melakukan hal itu keesokan harinya. Menghela nafas sebelumnya, ahirnya Hinata berusaha membangunkan Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lembut dan kecil.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_,"kali ini Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya hingga satu oktaf. Namun tetap saja tak ada reaksi dari si pangeran tidur. Panik, Hinata kembali melirik jam dinding, jam setengah delapan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Jarak dari rumah Sasuke ke sekolah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit jalan kaki, jika ditambah waktu Sasuke mempersiapkan diri ke sekolah sekitar sepuluh menit, Hinata masih punya peluang untuk mengikuti jam pertama hari ini, itupun jika Sasuke bangun paling maksimal dua menit dari sekarang.

Maka, dengan kepanikan luar biasa karena takut terlambat seperti kemarin – malah kemarin Hinata dan Sasuke nyaris tidak masuk –dan dengan kenekatan luar biasa, Hinata menggeser tubuhnya beberapa langkah lagi hingga tubuh gadis itu tepat berada di sisi ranjang sehingga pinggir ranjang itu menempel di pahanya. Dimodali dengan meneguk ludah dan dada yang berdetak tak karuan, tangan Hinata mencengkram bahu Sasuke cukup kuat dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan lebih bertenaga lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, _oki_ -"

GREP (?)

eh?

Bruk!

Tahu-tahu saja Hinata kini berada di ranjang, dan tangan Sasuke kini berada di bahunya.

Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, akhirnya Hinata sadar posisinya sekarang. Hinata secara tak langsung tengah dipeluk oleh pemuda _most wanted_ di sekolahnya, di tempat tidur pula. Menayadari itu, Sudah pasti wajah pucat Hinata langsung _blushing_. Mukanya benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Rasanya, Hinata tak dapat bernafas dengan baik dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Sa-Sasu –"

"Diamlah!" perintah Sasuke membuat Hinata urung melanjutkan kalimat protesnya. Gadis itu menahan nafas ketika dia merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin merapat ke tubuh gadis manis itu. Sasuke memeluk Hinata seolah Hinata adalah guling!

Dan itu membuat Hinata _blank_ total. Otaknya kalut tanpa sebab. Hinata nyaris pingsan dipelukan Sasuke jika saja dia tidak ingat akan sekolahnya hari ini. Maka, dengan keberanian dan tekad, dan wajah yang mendadak pucat pasi, Hinata kembali mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Ta-tapi... Se-sekolahnya..." Hinata tergagap, dan matanya melebar ketika telapak tangan Sasuke ada di pipinya dan mendorong pipinya yang agak _chubby_ itu hingga kepala Hinata menoleh kepada dirinya, mempertemukan sepasang mata _lavender _dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ kelam.

Hinata tercekat. Mukanya kembali memerah dengan cepat dan maksimum.

_Wa-wajah__nya..._

_Inner_ Hinata berteriak tertahan. Sungguh, wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya! Saking dekatnya jarak wajah mereka, Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan napas Sasuke yang hangat dari hidung mancung itu.

"Diamlah sebentar lagi!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara pelan namun intonasi tak mau dibantah sambil memandang lekat-lekat mata _lavender_ gadis itu. Sasuke kemudian kembali menutup matanya ketika dengan kaku Hinata mengangguk dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembem gadis itu. Sasuke kemudian membawa kepala Hinata ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat seolah pemuda itu tak mau membiarkan gadis itu jauh-jauh darinya. Perlakuan Sasuke ini tentu saja membuat Hinata seketika pingsan karena jantungnya yang berdetak sangat-sangat kencang.

Ah...

Sepertinya Hinata harus merelakan daftar kehadirannya yang tak pernah terlambat itu. Karena Hinata yakin, seminggu ini dirinya akan selalu terlambat. Ya, selalu.

* * *

**~Okinasai, Sasuke**_**-kun**_**!~**

* * *

Alasan kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata jadi semacam _alarm_ hidup untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya mudah saja. Di awali dari berita tentang Uchiha Itachi – kakak Sasuke yang tinggal di kota Suna – yang mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit, Uchiha Mikoto – ibu dari dua saudara Uchiha itu – dengan hebohnya menarik sang suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku untuk sesegera mungkin terbang ke kota Suna, menjenguk putra sulung kesayangannya dan menyerahkan Sasuke untuk sementara kepada Hinata yang _notabene_nya adalah tetangga dan teman sejak kecil dari Sasuke.

Di bilang menyerahkanpun, sebenarnya Mikoto hanya meminta Hinata untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Semua urusan rumah seperti sarapan, membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring dan baju kotor sudah ditangani oleh pembantu yang disewa _part-time_ oleh Mikoto selama seminggu. Hanya saja, Mikoto tidak bisa menyerahkan urusan dalam membangunkan bungsu Uchiha kepada orang yang tidak kenal dekat dengan Sasuke. Mikoto yakin sekali jika Sasuke dibangunkan oleh pembantu _part-time_ mereka, yang ada Sasuke akan mengamuk karena ada orang asing yang memasuki kamarnya – Sasuke tidak suka orang asing memasuki kamarnya.

Makanya, dipilihlah Hinata untuk menjalankan tugas mulia membangunkan sang pangeran SMA Konoha dari mimpinya yang entah indah atau tidak itu. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak, tapi melihat mata Mikoto yang berkaca-kaca dan kedua telapak tangan Mikoto yang bertemu pertanda meminta tolong, Hinata tak kuasa menolak.

Nah, Karena alasan-alasan itulah, tiap pagi selama seminggu ke depan, Hinata harus berada di kamar Sasuke.

Selama dua hari ini, Hinata boleh saja gagal membangunkan Sasuke tepat pada waktunya. Tapi kali ini tidak lagi, karena kini, selain bermodalkan semangat membara menyelesaikan tugas 'membangunkan Sasuke' dengan sukses, Hinata juga membawa alat perlindungan diri, agar kejadian selama dua pagi ke belakang – yaitu Sasuke yang menariknya ke ranjang dan membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kehangatan tubuh Sasuke – tidak terulang lagi di pagi ketiganya menjalankan tugas dari nyonya Uchiha itu.

Yak, kali ini, Hinata membawa tongkat dengan panjang sekitar 30 cm yang digenggamnya erat di tangan kanannya.

Maka, berbekal semangat dan tongkat dengan panjang sekitar 30 cm, Hyuuga Hinata yang sedari sepuluh menit yang lalu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang di cat cokelat itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan Hinata langsung _speechles_ ketika dirinya langsung disajikan pemandangan pangeran SMA konoha yang tengah tertidur pulas memunggungi pintu.

Sambil menelan ludah susah payah dan keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan, dengan langkah perlahan Hinata memasuki kamar bungsu Uchiha itu. Mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari ranjang Sasuke, Hinata mempersiapkan tongkat yang dibawanya sehingga ujung tongkat yang dipegang Hinata hanya berjarak 3 cm dari punggung Sasuke.

_Baiklah, kali ini__ aku__ tidak boleh gagal lagi._Bisik hatinya sembari mengangguk pasti, namun tetap saja was-was.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Hinata agak keras.

Tak ada reaksi.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata mendorong tongkat yang digenggamnya sehingga ujung tongkat itu menyentuh punggung Sasuke, kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tongkat itu maju mundur. Hinata dapat melihat punggung Sasuke yang sedikit bergerak tak nyaman karena ulah tongkatnya.

"Okinasai,Sasuke_-kun_!" perintah Hinata agak tegas, berbeda dengan dua hari sebelumnya.

Namun bukannya bangun, Sasuke malah menggeliatkan tubuhnya, membuat Hinata tegang dan mengambil posisi siaga ketika pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap pintu yang otomatis menghadap Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap dengan rona merah di pipi, teringat akan kejadian 'pelukan' kemarin yang membuat jantungnya nyaris meledak gara-gara kejadian kemarin, Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajah Sasuke dan mata _onyx_nya yang memandangnya begitu dekat.

Gara-gara kejadian kemarin, Hinata jadi... sedikit terpesona dengan wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata berjongkok. Mata _lavender_nya mengamati wajah pemuda yangtengah tertidur dengan pulas diranjangnya dengan penuh minat.

Kalau sedang tidur begini, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat seperti malaikat, itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata sekarang. Rasanya, saat tidur, wajah Sasuke terlihat polos. Tidak ada lagi topeng dingin yang selalu dipakainya, dan gaya angkuh yang selalu ditunjukkannya hilang entah kemana. Saat tertidur wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat damai dan rileks.

Hinata kemudian mengamati wajah Sasuke lamat-lamat. Kulitnya memang terlalu putih untuk ukuran laki-laki. Hinata tahu hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang tidak pernah beraktifitas diluar ruangan. Sasuke bukan Naruto yang paling senang jika disinari oleh sinar matahari. Sasuke adalah tipe yang selalu ada di dalam ruangan. Lebih suka membaca di perpustakaan daripada bermain bola dilapangan. Jadi pantas saja jika kulit Sasuke putih, meski kulitnya yang putih tidak sepucat warna kulit Sai.

Ah, kalau sedang menutup matanya seperti ini, Hinata bisa melihat bulu mata Sasuke yang sedikit lentik. Hidung yang sedikit mancung dan bibir yang...

Hinata gelagapan, mengenyahkan jauh-jauh pikirannya ketika melihat bibir Sasuke.

Huwaa...! Sejak kapan Hinata jadi semesum ini? Membayangkan jika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir mungilnya...

"Sepertinya kau terpesona pada wajahku ini ya, _Hime_?"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya yang aneh-aneh tentang bibir Sasuke yang membuatnya gila. Gadis itu salah tingkah ketika mata _onyx_ kelam itu menatapnya intens dan wajahnya mendadak pucat ketika tangannya kembali digenggam Sasuke.

Hinata lupa kalau Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang selalu bertindak dengan tiba-tiba. Dan entah sejak kapan tongkat yang disiapkan Hinata tidak lagi digenggamnya.

Jadi Hinata hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya kembali merasakan ranjang empuk Sasuke – dan jangan lupakan tangan pucat yang melingkar di atasnya - yang membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar tidak karuan.

Membangunkan Sasuke benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

* * *

**~Okinasai, Sasuke**_**-kun**_**!~**

* * *

Pagi keenam sejak permintaan dari Mikoto yang sudah dianggap bibi oleh Hinata, tidak seperti pagi biasanya, pagi ini, Hinata menghabiskan paginya diranjangnya sendiri yang empuk dengan selimut bermotif kepingan salju kesayangannya.

Sungguh demi apapun juga, tidur di kamarmu sendiri lebih nyaman daripada tidur di kamar orang lain, apalagi jika orang lain itu adalah teman masa kecilmu yang baru kembali dari luar negeri dan bermasalah dengan udara pagi yang katanya terlalu dingin sehingga kamu yang bertanggung jawab membangunkan orang itu, seperti yang dialami oleh Hinata.

Tapi karena ini hari minggu, hari di mana kau bisa bebas bangun jam berapapun, maka Hinata tidak mempunyai kewajiban sama sekali untuk membangunkan Sasuke kan?

Lagipula entah ketularan Sasuke atau memang beginilah cuaca pagi ini, yang jelas pagi ini udara begitu terasa dingin sekali.

_Ah~ dinginnya~_

Hinata lantas menaikkan selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Salahkan suhu udara yang lebih dingin dari pagi yang biasanya sehingga Hinata ingin berlama-lama menikmati kehangatan selimut birunya.

Sambil bergelung dengan selimutnya, dan sambil berusaha kembali ke alam mimpinya, otak Hinata mendadak mengingat-ngingat pagi-pagi yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke.

Ya, enam hari sudah dilewati Hinata dengan pagi yang benar-benar menguji kekuatan jantungnya dalam kecepatan berdetak per _milisekon_nya. Sasuke benar-benar sulit jika dibangunkan. Hinata sudah mempraktekkan berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja gagal. Ujung-ujungnya bukannya Sasuke yang bangun, tapi dirinyalah yang harus tertidur di sebelah Sasuke, di dalam pelukan pemuda pemilik rambut _raven_ itu untuk beberapa jam ke depan yang serasa beratus-ratus tahun lamanya bagi Hinata.

Dan besok adalah hari terakhir Hinata membangunkan Sasuke. Hinata lega karenanya, tapi Hinata tak memungkiri terselip adanya rasa kecewa dan kesepian ketika tahu bahwa besok akan menjadi pagi terakhirnya mengunjungi Sasuke dan membangunkannya.

_Ah~_

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku pagi ini, _hime_?"

Suara serak maskulin Sasuke terdengar bersamaan dengan adanya tangan kekar khas pria yang melilit perut datar Hinata. Sontak Hinata menegang, membuka matanya lebar dan rona merah pun tak segan mewarnai muka Hinata. Dadanya pun ikut berdetak keras.

Sejak kapan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu ada di belakangnya? Ada di kamarnya?

"S-S-Sasuke_-kun_?" pekik Hinata kaget luar biasa. penyakit gagapnya kembali kumat.

"Hn?"  
"S-sudah bangun?" pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja. Jika Sasuke masih tertidur, mana mungkin pemuda itu ada di atas ranjangnya sekarang?

"Hn."

Hinata tidak mengerti arti "Hn" yang digunakan Sasuke. Yang Hinata tahu hanyalah lengan Sasuke yang semakin erat memeluknya.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa _blushing_.

"..."

"A-a-ano," Hyuuga Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang melanda _atmosfer_ kamarnya dan berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau mati muda karena jantungnya yang berdetak sangat-sangat cepat. "A-Aku harus bangun untuk buat sarapan." Ucap Hinata terbata sambil tertawa hambar.

"Diamlah! Temani aku saja."

"Tapi-"

"Bukankah kau tadi berniat kembali tidur, eh?"

Ketahuan.

Hinata tak bisa berkutik. Gadis itu hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mempertanyakan keajaiban Sasuke yang bisa bangun pagi tanpa perlu ada yang membangunkannya dan mempertanyakan keberadaan keluarganya.

Masa Iya keluarganya – terutama _otousama_nya – membiarkan pemuda berambut raven itu masuk dengan lancarnya ke kamar Hinata?

"Sebagai hukuman tidak membangunkanku, kau temani aku tidur. Di sini. Mengerti."

Hinata meneguk ludah dengan wajah merah merona meriah.

Meski tidak membangunkan Sasuke, tapi Hinata harus melewati pagi ini tetap dalam pelukan Sasuke dan jantung yang kembali berdetak kencang.

* * *

**~Okinasai, Sasuke**_**-kun**_**!~**

* * *

Genap satu minggu. Pagi ini adalah pagi terakhir Hinata bertugas membangunkan Sasuke. Besok adalah hari di mana Hinata akan menjalankan rutinitas pagi seperti biasanya. Membereskan rumah, membantu _okaasama_nya membuatkan bekal dan kemudian berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari murid-murid lainnya. Besok semuanya kembali normal. Hinata tidak perlu merasakan jantungnya berdetak layaknya sedang mengikuti balapan, Hinata tidak perlu lagi merasakan panas pipinya dan berkeringat berlebih, dan yang lebih penting, Hinata tidak perlu lagi terlambat ke sekolah.

Harusnya Hinata merasa senang. Selama seminggu ini, Hinata ingin terbebas dari pagi bersama Sasuke. Karena pagi yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke, Hinata selalu terlambat. Hinata selalu merasa jantungnya kurang sehat dan Hinata selalu membayangkan wajah tidur Sasuke di malam hari ketika Hinata berada di ranjangnya.

Seharusnya Hinata senang pagi-pagi berikutnya akan dilaluinya dengan normal-normal saja.

Tapi kenapa alih-alih merasa senang, Hinata malah merasa kesepian dan tidak rela?

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Hinata lirih. Namun tak ada jawaban. Uchiha Sasuke masih terlelap dengan damainya sembari memeluk Hinata erat. Yah... hari ini pun Hinata gagal lagi membangunkan Sasuke dan sukses berada di pelukan Sasuke – lagi. Dan sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke sambil mati-matian menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Tapi berhubung ini adalah pagi terakhirnya, Hinata tidak mau begitu saja diam. Setidaknya, dia ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ sangat susah untuk dibangunkan, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ begitu mudahnya menarikku ke dalam pelukan Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata yang tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan diam dari Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum, mengira bahwa Sasuke masih tertidur membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Aku awalnya merasa kesal karena Sasuke_-kun_ benar-benar menyebalkan dan membuatku sedikit takut. Apalagi ketika Sasuke_-kun_ seenaknya menarikku ke dalam pelukan Sasuke_-kun_. Aku ..." Hyuuga Hinata menegak ludah. Mukanya semakin memerah. "... Entah kenapa merasa berdebar-debar."

Diam sejenak. Hinata membiarkan rona merahnya sedikit-demi sedikit menghilang. membiarkan jantungnya sedikit demi sedikit berdetak dengan normal, kemudian lengan Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Besok, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membangunkanmu," kata Hinata lirih. "Harusnya aku senang. Aku bisa menghabiskan pagiku dengan damai. Tapi..."

Hinata menaikkan lengan Sasuke hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aku merasa tidak rela."

Ada sedikit sesak yang dirasakannya, kemudian gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukai saat-saat membangunkanmu, Sasuke_-kun_," katanya. Wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah. "Tapi, besok aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk membangunkan Sasuke_-kun_ lagi," ucap Hinata sedih. Ya, besok, dia tidak punya alasan untuk membangunkan pemuda itu lagi, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kehilangan.

Sebenarnya bukan karena Hinata tidak tahu apa alasan perasaannya yang mendadak merasa kehilangan. Hinata tahu apa alasannya.

Hanya saja, Hinata tidak bisa mengakuinya, dia tidak mau terluka jika dia mengakui perasaan ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan alasan untuk membangunkanku besok."

Suara itu menyentakkan Hinata dari lamunannya, dan menghentikan air mata yang hendak keluar dari mata beningnya.

"Eh?'

"Dan seterusnya?"

Hinata gelagapan. Apalagi ketika nafas hangat Sasuke menggelitik belakang telinganya dan tangan Sasuke beralih memeluknya perutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_... Kau..."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tertegun ketika Sasuke membisikkannya satu kalimat yang lembut. Kalimat yang membuat pipinya merona cantik dan air mata bahagia keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, _hime_."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sembari memeluk lengan yang melingkar di perutnya.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Uhuk, uhuk..

tolong jangan arahkan benda tajam itu kepada aku yang imut-imut ini karena malah publish fict baru dan bukannya update fict yang lain... sungguh... awalnya gak ada minat publish fict ini... Tapi berhubung** Amai-_chan_** membuat Fict ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke, Saya kok jadi pengen publish ini _collab_ ama Amai-_chan_ ya?

Ya, jadinya, begini deh Fictnya... hehehe

Well...

Ini adalah Fict romance **non hurt/comfort** yang saya buat, kalau gak lucu atau gak rame, beneran Minta maaf~~

Tapi, inilah Fict Collaborasi pertamaku dan partner pertamaku adalah Amai-chan... Selamat Amai-chan... hahah

Nah, jika kalian sudah baca Fict ini, Jangan lupa mampir ke Fict yang berjudul sama buatan Amai Yuki, ya...

Sekian A/n saya yang Gj ni...

Repiuw dan saran-sarannya saya tunggu~~~

Fuyu-yuki-shiro


End file.
